wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Baron Geddon
thumb|Baron Geddon =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Molten Core *Type: Elemental =Background= Baron Geddon is a Fire Elemental boss found in Molten Core who shares a spawn area with Shazzrah. History Baron Geddon is described as one of the lieutenants of Ragnaros who carried out the betrayal of Lord Thunderaan, the Prince of Air and otherwise referred to as the "Windseeker." During the Elemental Sundering, Ragnaros sought to consume Thunderaan, and did so by having his two lieutenants, Baron Geddon and Garr perpetrate him. Thunderaan, caught off guard, was utterly destroyed. Ragnaros almost completely consumed Thunderaan's essence, and stored the rest within a talisman of elemental binding. Ragnaros cleaved this talisman into two equal pieces, to which he assigned Baron Geddon and Garr. The bindings are rare drops, both of which gathered can be used to forge Thunderfury, Blessed Blade of the Windseeker. =Attacks and Abilities= * Inferno - a PBAoE that increases in damage with each pulse. The pulses come about 1 second apart and last for 10 seconds. Damage starts at 500 damage per pulse and increases by 500 every other pulse (500, 500, 1000, 1000, 1500, etc.). Baron Geddon will not move while casting this and he will be 9 pulses. * Ignite Mana - a powerful magic-based DOT that removes 400 mana and does 400 damage to the target. Ignite Mana lasts for 5 minutes if not dispelled. * Living Bomb - an effect that cannot be dispelled (It will be negated by Ice Block and Divine Shield, however). The bomb will explode in 10 seconds and cause 3200 damage to the target and those players in the immediate area (it can crit for 4800!). The target of the living bomb will also be flung straight up into the air and take falling damage upon landing. * At 2% Health Baron Geddon will emote "Baron Geddon performs one last service for Ragnaros." You have 5 seconds to kill him before he explodes like a living bomb, killing anyone in melee range (8500+ damage). =Strategies= Strategy 1 Baron Geddon is usually pulled to Garr's room for an easier fight. Typically the raid is setup in one of two ways: #Geddon Line - This strategy involves the group making a line about 40 yards from the mouth of the cave after pulling him. We use a hunter and warrior to pull, getting the warrior the first bomb as a sacrifice. The line spreads out in order to avoid a wipe incase of a bomb that doesnt move, and so we have a clear, easy place to explode. #Semi-circle - This strategy is to arrange the group in a *very large* semicircle around the MT, with an opening directed at the tunnel Geddon will be spawning from. When you are the bomb, turn around and run backwards towards the walls of the cave, well out of range of anyone else. When Baron Geddon starts his inferno all melee dps needs to leave, even the MT. No matter how well geared the MT is, he will have a hard time surviving the inferno (and if he does survive it will cost a lot of healer mana). Beginning groups in MC that can't take the damage may want to have all players do ranged DPS and only allow the MT to get into melee range. Ignite mana should be dispelled, but not from warriors or rogues. Druids, if not otherwise engaged, can shift to bear or cat to eliminate both the mana loss and the damage taken from Ignite Mana until the debuff can be dispelled. Whoever is the living bomb MUST run away from the group and blow up by himself. Some groups have everyone else run away from the person with the bomb. Mages and Priests can use Light Feathers to cast Featherfall or Levitate, which will mitigate the falling damage and increase those classes survivability from being the bomb. Mages can also Ice Barrier, and Priests can Power Word: Shield prior to the explosion to help blunt some of the damage. Mages can use Ice Block and Paladins can use Divine Shield to remove this debuff from themselves. Druids can shift to cat form while airborne to cut falling damage in half. Shamans can use Nature's Swiftness and Healing Wave to heal while airborne. This fight is one of the easiest to MT in Molten Core. You must remember that he pulses 9 times each AoE. This fight will be frustrating the first two or three times, but it will quickly become cake when everyone figures out what's going to happen. Using CT_RA and Boss Mods will make identifying the bomb much easier. You can also let a hunter use Eyes of the Beast to pull Geddon to the Garr room, where the raid is waiting for him standing on the rune, only the Tank will be outside the rune at this point. When Geddon comes the warrior agroes him (there won't be needed more than a hit since the pulling pet have just walked into his agro zone). After the initial agro you let the tank get alot of agro, using Sunder Armor, whereafter the rogues and other warriors engage in melee combat, and when the pulses come they run out and begins shooting at him. I have never tried with the tank running out. When someone get the bomb they run to the nearby pylons (near the tunnel where Geedon enters) where a priest is standing casting Power Word: Shield on the bomb. The priest should of course be well out of range of the bomb damage. =Reward= Loot: See Molten Core Loot for a complete list. Reputation: Provides 100 reputation with the Hydraxian Waterlords at revered. =Notes= Baron Geddon and Shazzrah are next to one of the runes that is needed to be doused in order to fight Majordomo. Pets can no longer be made the bomb, previously, players with pets would dismiss their bombed pets and summon them in certin areas, such as the Ironforge Auction House and cause much havoc. See other Molten Core Bosses. =External Links= *Thottbot *Allakhazam Category:NPCs Category:Bosses Category:Instance Characters Category:Elementals